The Ease of Suicide
by TheLostLover
Summary: What would happen if Edward did manage to convince the Volturi to kill him? How would Bella cope? I am new to the whole fanfiction thing and I make tons of mistakes. If you see one please post a review about it. Thanks TheLostLover


Bella's Intro

Bella's Intro

BPOV

Hello, my name is Bella Swan and I killed Edward Cullen. Not literally of course. I didn't murder him or anything. But it is still my fault. You see Edward Cullen is-was-my boyfriend. Then came the dreadful day of my birthday.

Alice, his sister person, planned me this huge party and I reluctantly agreed to it. I mean I would do anything to make them happy. Before the party we-Edward and I-watched Romeo and Juliet in which Edward told me that he had made plans, should anything happen to me, in which he too would die. He was basically saying that he wouldn't-or couldn't-live without me. I didn't pay too much attention really.

Then that night I cut myself, very badly. Edward, who has always been affected by my blood, blamed himself. It was terrible. He cut himself off and then the next day, the Cullens left. It was terrible.

I was devastated. I loved Edward but I knew somewhere that Edward didn't really want to leave me. I barely acknowledged it though. I mean he left me. He sounded like he wanted to leave. He didn't sound like it hurt him to leave. He was so cold, just like he was physically.

I learned later on that if I did risky things I could make myself here his voice in my head. So I jumped off a cliff. Mind you I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just wanted to see what it would be like. I also hadn't heard his voice for a while.

I hadn't, however, figured in Alice. Alice can see the future and Alice saw me throw myself off a cliff. She didn't see me live. So she told Rosalie that she was going to find me. Rosalie by the way is Edward's sister-in-law in a way.

She also told Rosalie that she thought I was dead. Here is the worst part, Rosalie told Edward. So Edward went to be killed.

It is difficult for a vampire to commit suicide. Unlike in many books, there is only one way to kill a vampire, rip it to pieces and light it on fire. It is extremely difficult to light yourself on fire if you have ripped yourself to pieces.

So he went to visit the Voultri and asked them if they would kill him. Believe it or not, they complied with his request. Edward died before I could reach him.

So in truth I really killed Edward Cullen. This is a recording of what happened after his death. I will warn you that this record is not fictional or rewritten. It is blunt facts as I see them. Nothing is covered up or changed. It is not made nice or pretty. It is brutal and blunt. Do not read if you don't like that kind of thing.

Alice's Intro

APOV

My name is Alice Cullen and my brother Edward was killed by the Voultri. I am sure you just read Bella's Intro. Dark isn't it. Well of course I think most things are.

I think that Edward's death is just about everyone's fault. But really it is mine. So much wouldn't have happened if I hadn't stupidly thrown Bella a party. That was idiotic. I mean she didn't want a party, why throw her one. If I hadn't Edward would still be alive and so would Bella. Not that Bella is dead she is just so depressed. She does hardly anything but sit around and mope.

I tried to cheer her up but how can I when I am just as sad as she is. Edward was the brother I never had; at least I don't think I had a brother. Anyway I am rambling.

Bella blames herself but personally I think that it is my fault. Mine and unfortunately, Jasper's. I wish I didn't think that but I do. Jasper was just too sensitive. I should have made him stay home. He wouldn't have minded. I don't think he was all that ecstatic anyway about the whole party. If I had then Edward wouldn't be dead and Bella well Bella wouldn't be moping around all the time. It would be so much easier if Jasper hadn't attack. Then Bella wouldn't have gotten shoved in glass and we wouldn't have to leave.

But as much as I believe Jasper caused a lot of the problem I know it was mainly MY fault. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut about my vision. If I had then no body would know about the whole Bella jumped off a cliff thing. Also if I had just checked to see if Bella was alive and then told Edward he wouldn't have begged the Voultri to kill him. I know that Bella blames herself more than anybody else and I suppose that she would. She has always been sort of dramatic.

If only I could think of something to get her out of this haze.

Jasper's Intro

JPOV

My name is Jasper Hale and I am Edward's brother-in-law person.

I suppose that the whole thing is mainly my fault. If I could have just resisted the urge to drink her blood this whole situation could have been averted.

Unlike Bella, however, I believe a lot of things figured into Edward's suicide. Honestly I know that the whole Edward death thing isn't entirely my fault. That is the only thing that keeps me from going over the edge. I also know that Edward killed himself. Not Bella, not Alice, and most certainly not me. Edward chose to kill himself. If he is stupid enough not to check if Bella is dead before he goes off and kills himself then well that is just idiotic.

So to put it bluntly I think that it is Edward's fault. If he hadn't fallen in love with such a frail creature then well Edward would still be alive and Jacob Black would be her boyfriend. And what a loss that would have been.

Rosalie's Intro

RPOV

I have never told anyone this but I feel this guilt. It gnaws at me from the inside. I know that I am the reason Edward is a pile of ashes. I know that what I told Edward drove him over the edge. Perhaps he would still be alive if Bella hadn't jumped off a cliff. Telling Edward was a bad idea. And somewhere inside me I know that I told him on purpose.

I have never been madly in love with Edward. I love Emmett but Bella was being stupid. She wanted this life. She wanted to be damned. She was an idiot. I just figured that with Edward out of the way no other girls would fall under his spell. He wouldn't be tempted and no one else would be changed into a vampire. Life would be way easier without Edward.

I was also jealous. Edward could-should-have been mine had Emmett never shown up. Edward would have been mine and I couldn't help being put out when he choose that pathetic looking thing over me. My jealousy consumed me until in some demented way I figured that Edward deserved to die. Unlike any of my other siblings I know, KNOW that I killed Edward. If only I hadn't let Edward know that is girlfriend had thrown herself over a cliff.

He would still be alive right now and Bella would be less pathetic and depressed. I have caused this and I feel this guilt now. Even hot passionate sex with Emmett won't take away the guilt. Wait did I just write that down. Oops.

Emmett Intro

EPOV

Ok this was so not expected. I mean Edward was always sort of serious and I don't know weird. But to kill yourself over some girl. I mean without Rose I would be pissed and sad but I wouldn't kill myself. Like they say time heals all wounds and I have a lot of time on my hands. In fact I have forever.

What I am really surprised about is the fact that Bella is still alive. It seems to me that she would be the one to kill herself first not Eddy. He always seemed more stable and she more dramatic and more likely to kill herself. The fact that she didn't when we left is surprising.

I like the fact that Bella is more levelheaded than my stupid brother but this moping is getting on my nerves. Can't she just get over him? There are plenty of other guys to help her with such.

I mean the girl who I first went to bed with has been dead for a really long time. I got over it. Rose helped a lot. I never loved that girl and of course Saint Edward never touched Bella so our situations are a lot different. Know what the best part is? There is absolutely no way this could be my fault. Isn't that great? I feel really bad for Bella but It makes me feel better that nothing can really be blamed on me.


End file.
